


Domestic Bliss

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: At the end of a long day being Supergirl and Agent Danvers, there's nothing that Kara and Alex like more than the chance to be with one another for the evening. So, when J'onn volunteers for DEO duty Alex takes the opportunity for just that--an evening with Kara, uninterrupted.





	

“Kar?” Alex called out into the depths of Kara’s apartment as she shuffled into the open space of the woman’s living room. “You home?”

“Yes!” Kara answered, her voice muffled by the apartment walls, seconds before her head poked out from around the door-frame of her bedroom doorway. “What’s up?”

“I picked up some groceries.” Alex said as she lifted her hands to wave the bags in Kara’s eyeline. “The rest are in the car… I don’t suppose you’d go and grab them…”

Kara’s eyes narrowed playfully, “using me for my superpowers are you Danvers?”

“Always,” Alex replied, “especially the super speed and super strength ones. Those are a godsend.”

“U’huh,” Kara hummed, “you’re on dinner duty then.” 

“Of course,” Alex dipped her head in agreement, “I wouldn’t expect you to cook. It isn’t like you can use your laser eyes on stir fry.”

“I could.” Kara said as she pulled a clean shirt on over her head before she skipped over to Alex’s side to take the bags from her hands and deposit them on the kitchen counter. “But, it would probably be a bad idea if you want the kitchen to stay… flame free.” 

“You know,” Alex chuckled softly, “other than the ones that originate from the hob, I’m pretty sure that the kitchen does want to remain flame free.”

“If you want me to go get those groceries you’re going to need to give me your keys,” Kara grinned as she skipped back over to Alex’s side and looped her arms around the woman’s shoulders. “And a kiss. I demand a kiss before you use me for my powers.”

“The keys are in my back pocket,” Alex purred softly as she lifted her hands to tangle her fingers around the collar of Kara’s shirt to tug the younger woman flush against her body. “And,” she whispered against Kara’s lips, “here’s your kiss.”

Alex pressed her mouth firmly against Kara’s lips, and let her tongue trace across the seam of the Kryptonian’s mouth before pushing past the pliant barrier. Alex sank into the firm strength of Kara’s mouth, felt the taller woman’s arms slide down her spine to cradle her hips and pull until there was no air between their bodies. Her hands clutched at Kara’s shirt, and her lungs ached at the force of Kara’s tongue, but she could not bring herself to pull away from the kiss until her heart throbbed and her lungs positively burned. Even then, breathless and wanting, Alex pushed closer to Kara’s body and let her mouth trail across the other woman’s jaw.

“That,” Kara groaned and tipped her head back to encourage the path of Alex’s lips, “was quite the kiss.” 

“There will be more,” Alex murmured as she nipped at Kara’s throat with her teeth, “after you get the bags from the car. J’onn’s on DEO duty tonight, and I want you all to myself.” 

Kara leaned backward, away from Alex’s mouth, to meet Alex’s gaze. “Then,” Kara murmured after pressing another firm kiss to Alex’s mouth, “you’d best get started on dinner… you’re going to need the energy later.”


End file.
